


Cracked Lips

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, BoysxBoys, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshoot, Romance, blankJinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: Mino slide his finger on Jinwoo lips. So soft. And there's a trace of lipbalm.





	Cracked Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Just what the f*ck i'm doing while i got bunch of work to do  
> hahahhahhahahhahahha  
> either way, MinWoo is my kind of energy  
> Thank you 
> 
> Oh, English isn't my main languange  
> so pardon me for the bad structure and grammar  
> Thank you

"Hyung, my lips cracked." 

Jinwoo turn over and looked at the lost-puppy-Mino. It just them in the room. Everyone else just go back home, while they wait for Seunghoon and Seungyoon to go back to the waiting room, of course because they should go back in pack. He rub his finger to Mino's lips. it really is cracked. 

"where's your lipbalm?" asked the older guy while he search for his. 

"Seunghoon took it." he sighed and don't get it, he knows how stingy Seunghoon is, but to the point of taking his lipbalm? 

"aa, it looks like mine is missing too. What should we do?" he rub his own chin. 

The stupid duo sitting on the sofa, rubbing their own chin like thinking the best solution of Mino's cracked lips. 

"just wait a bit. you got bunch at home right?" said Jinwoo. Leaning his back and playing with his phone. 

"But it hurt... wait, hyung." Mino pulled Jinwoo shirt and stared at his face.

"what?" asked the older guy. 

Mino slide his finger on Jinwoo lips. So soft. And there's a trace of lipbalm. 

"i know it! Hyung, kiss me! so you can share your lipbalm in your lips with my cracked lips!" 

That's the most stupid solution he ever heard. 

"Mino." he sighed and pats the guy shoulder. "That's briliant!" he put down his phone and cupped his hand to Mino's face. Closing their face and put his lips on top of Mino's lips. 

"How's that?" he pull off and smirking. 

Mino stared at him disbelief. 

"How can you moisturized it by place it like that? come here." he grip Jinwoo's shirt and pulled him closer. Locking their lips. Licking the soft lips Jinwoo had with his tongue. "Do it like that, hyung." 

Jinwoo blank at the fact that Mino just casually kiss him and lick him like a puppy. 

"Ah! so that's how you do it." 

Mino amazed at how innocent his hyung is. 

Jinwoo took himself closer. His hand in Mino's chest while his lips meet Mino's. Slowly he licked the taller guy cracked lips, and locked their lips together. 

"more." Jinwoo hissing while Mino took it far by sliding his tongue inside Jinwoo's mouth. Licking his front teeth and bound their tongue.

"Mhn. Mino. Enough." Jinwoo slowly push the bigger guy. His face blushes when seeing the trace of his saliva in Mino's lips. "There you go, your lips isn't cracked now." he rub his lips with his sleeves. 

Mino lick his own lips and smiled brightly. 

"Thank you hyung. You are the best." said him. Jinwoo nooded and put a distance, right about when Seungyoon burst into the room. 

"I'm so tired. Let's us go back and sleep." Seungyoon grab his bag and walked to Jinwoo. "Hyung? are you sick? your face is red." asked him to the older guy. 

"N-no. I think i'm just very sleepy. Let's go back. Come on Mino." he pushed Seungyoon body to get out with him from the room while Seunghoon waiting for them already in the car. Mino the last to come out from the room. Just after Jinwoo. 

"Please help me again, next time, Jinwoo hyung." he whispered at Jinwoo, and Seungyoon ready to call for a doctor seeing how red Jinwoo's face right now.

\- end -


End file.
